Insanity
by NotSoFerociousDragon
Summary: She was found locked up in a cell, without her sanity. Follow her and see her perspective of the world. (I'm not good at summaries. Sorry) Rated M, because I'm paranoid. I do not own Naruto. Only the idea and OC.


**Ch 1**

 **A/N please, my english isn't that good, so don't be to mean to me _**

 **I don't own Naruto, only the OC and the idea.**

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

They opened a metallic door.

"Clear!"

They began walking in another direction.

"Wait! Something moved!"

They slowly stepped in the cell. A small frail looking body was in the corner. Her skin was so dirty, she seemed to blend into the wall, the white of her eyes, the only thing that stood out.

"We need a medical nin NOW!" on of the men screamed out. He turned toward the kid.

"It's okay. We're here to save you. You're going to be fine now." He said in a very gentle voice. The girl continued to stare at the wall, rocking back and forth, as if she didn't hear nor see him.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of her face. The kid turned her head, and started smiling. "Are you new here?" her voice had a crazed tone. He looked surprised, but answered anyway.

"No, we are here to save you." He repeated slowly. The smile still stuck to her face, the girl shook her head so hard, the shinobi was scared her neck would snap.

"We can't go out of our cells without permission. No, no, no! We can't, can't, can't! Uncle is going to punish us! He'll hit us, and tear our skin off, he'll gouge our eyeballs, and if he's in a really, really bad mood-" she leaned forward and whispered, "He'll send the dogs after us..."

"It's okay, he's not here. We captured him. His harmless now." Although he said that, the small child wouldn't stop shaking his head and muttering.

"Bad dogs, the bad, bad dogs, they're going to eat us alive! We'll scream, and trash, and Uncle is going to laugh, while the dogs eat us. Bad doggies, bad, bad doggies."

"The medical nin is here!" one of the men announced.

"Sooo, what's your name kiddo?" The medical nin was checking if the girl was in good health.

The kid tilted her head, not knowing what the nin meant. Her eyebrows scrounged in concentration. Suddenly, her eyes lit in comprehension.

"Ooooooooohh! You meant my identification number? It's 205989107. Look, look, it's written here!" She showed a wooden plate attached to her right ear (like an earring).

"Uncle even tattooed it on my arm, so I won't forget. See?" The girl rose her sleeves, to show her number burned on her skin. The medical nin had a horrified expression.

"They-They didn't even gave you a name!? These MONSTERS!" '20598910' rapidly clamped her hand over the nin's mouth.

"SSHHHHH! You can't talk about them like that! If they hear you, they'll be really, really mad!"

One of the shinobi gently grabbed the small girl's arm.

"We already told you kiddo, we fought all of them. They're either tied up or dead." Despite the statement, the girl had to be knocked unconscious because she wouldn't get out of the cell, in fear of angering her 'Uncle'.

Ibiki sighted. He kneeled in front of the small girl and asked the same question for the billion time.

"What do you know about your ''Uncle's'' friends?"

"I can't tell you! I can't, can't, can't! Uncle's going to be very, very, very mad!"

"You can tell us. We can protect you from him." She started laughing.

"No, no, no! Uncle's going to send his dogs after me! They'll tear me apart, before eating me!"

Ibiki stood up abruptly and left. He stood in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I give up. I give up! She won't collaborate! In fact, she's crazy!" Ibiki was fuming by the end of his ranting. The Hokage sighted.

"What about her parents? Did you learn anything about them?"

"No. She...didn't reacted very...well when I asked her who they where." He said while remenbering her words.

" _ **Don't you ever mention these bastards!"**_

Chills ran down Ibiki's back. He swore, _her eyes changed_. And then, in a blink of an eye, her eye came back to normal. Ibiki shook the memory out of his head, and continued his report.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

"I expected this. I didn't think she would open up to strangers. I guess you can let her explore the village. Then, if she doesn't open up, we will call a member of the Yamanaka clan.

"WHAT!? Without offense Lord Hokage, this is not the wisest of decisions. That girl is crazy, and-"

"Calm down Ibiki. I'm going to send an ANBU to keep an eye on her."

"As you say so." Ibiki bowed before going back to the interrogation room, to find the girl singing.

"~-tty kids, ugly kids, they are all sent to cells!

Bad children, good children, they will all be broken to pieces!

Strong kids, weak kids, they're all gonna be sent to kill!

Fair or not, if Uncle's mad, you're all gonna be eaten by the dogs!~"

A giggle escaped her lips. Soon, she was laughing, her head thrown back.

Ibiki interrupted her.

"You...can go. I will escort you outside."

The girl followed him, skipping around, singing again and again the same song. They finally reached the exit. Ibiki opened the door and gestured her to get out of the building.

"So? Are you going to make me wait any longer?" '20598910' had her mouth gape.

"What's wrong kiddo?" The girl smiled. Not the crazy grins from before, but a soft nostalgic one. She muttered something.

"What?" The child seemed to snap from it and returned to her crazy expression.

"~Nothing~" She skipped away, leaving behind her an Ibiki already prepared to hear complaints about '20598910'.

The girl walked around the village, looking around, amazed by all the colors. Finally, her curiosity led her to a training ground, where she could see three genins about her age. Two of them where fighting each other, while an other one was sitting and watching them. The girl stepped closer to them, crunching some dead leaves, causing all the genins to snap their heads toward the origin of the noise. 20598910, not aware of the glare the ninjas were giving her, tilted her head in confusion.

"Why are you fighting? The Hokage said there was no Death Combats here."

"Death Combats? What are you talking about dattebayo?" The small girl skipped toward Sakura while answering.

"Don't you know, don't you know? Death Combats! Fighting with another child, until one of us dies!"

By then, she was touching Sakura's hair, admiring it's unusual color. After the initial shock passed, Naruto started panicking.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing to Sakura-chan?!"

"Nee-chan! Your hair is so pretty! If imoutou was here, she would have loved it!" Sakura blushed. Sasuke decided to intervenir.

"What is your business here?"

"Grandpa's ninjas came and took me away from Uncle! He said I could be part of this village!" 20598910 was jumping up and down in excitement.

"So what's your name?" Naruto's face was so close to the girl's that their nose were nearly touching.

"2059-" remembering the Hokage said identification numbers were not the same as names, she used the one Grandpa suggested her.

"The name's Rei!"

 **A/N** **Please leave a review.** **(kneels)** **I beg you**.


End file.
